Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display substrates, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to display substrates including alignment patterns, methods of manufacturing the same and display devices including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Various structures including a thin film transistor (TFT), insulative layers such as a gate insulation layer, wiring, etc., may be formed on a substrate of a display device, e.g., an organic light emitting display (OLED) device. A plurality of photo-lithography processes may be performed for the formation of the structures. As the number of the photo-lithography processes increase, the cost of the process may also increase and a high degree of process accuracy may be needed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.